The Last Of Life
by heytherestalker
Summary: Ema's life is coming short.And Klavier's gonna have to enjoy her last moments.It's all he has.
1. Prologue

**--Ema's POV—**

"The murder weapon was…was the…the…"

"Ms. Skye? Are you alright?"

My breath was coming short.

It hurt.

Bad.

Air closing.

Eyesight fading.

I was losing breath.

Life.

"Fraulein Ema?!"

I collapsed.

"S-Suspend the trial! Herr Judge!"

I gasped for breath.

I knew I couldn't regain it.

I fought.

I saw my boss's face and it went

BLACK.


	2. You're with me now, Fraulein

**EMA'S POV**

I couldn't breath.

Nothing.

I felt that I was being laid down on a soft bed.

But I needed air.

I couldn't take it.

I shut my eyes, hoping to regain as much energy as I can.

I couldn't.

I squeezed the edge of the bed as tightly as I could.

Suddenly, I felt a small rush of air flow swiftly through my throat.

Then, I was choking.

I squeezed tighter.

A tube.

A respirator.

Down my throat?!

I studied this in school.

It hurt.

I couldn't hold on.

It wasn't helping.

I let out a small, weak cry and suddenly felt a warm hand on mine.

It was rough, but at the same time had this soft feeling.

I held on to it and somehow, gave me support.

But then, I felt it slipping away.

I let out a loud moan of discomfort as more air went through me.

_Hold on…_

_Hold on…_

And

**BLACK.**

**KLAVIER'S POV**

So many tests were run on her.

I was glad, for only a few seconds.

To feel a swift touch of her hand before the doctor pulled me away.

To touch her made me feel so alive.

Hope.

What the HELL was happening to her.

I could hear loud moans from the room.

But I was unable to identify who it was.

Then, I heard them stop.

_Please be okay._

_Please…_

In the next second, Lana Skye was running up to me.

"I heard what happened to her. Is she alright?"

"I-I'm not sure. They pulled me away before I could find out anything."

She nodded her head grimly and went over to a looking glass.

I couldn't bear to see her in pain.

I didn't want to watch.

Suddenly, a doctor came out of the room, shaking his head grimly.

He was talking to Lana.

I could see tears dripping off her face.

"But…But I am needed somewhere!" she wailed. "I wouldn't be able to accomplish that."

I was unaware of everything so I walked up to her.

She was holding a crumpled piece of paper and pushing it close to her face.

Lana handed it to me.

There was a messy writing that read "UNIDENTIFIABLE DISEASE" on the top.

I read it quietly.

-New onset or change in pattern of headaches

-Headaches that gradually become more frequent and more severe

-Unexplained nausea or vomiting ; on severe occurrences, blood

-Vision problems, such as blurred vision, double vision or loss of peripheral vision

-Difficulty with balance

-Speech difficulties

-Personality or behavior changes

-Fainting

-Complete Breathlessness

-Shrill or weak cries

I groaned.

"He said it was fatal…And there might be no hope…" she whispered.

My heart stopped.

I slumped into the chair.

And waited.

For what felt like days but passed as hours.

"You will be able to visit Ms. Skye. She seems to be asleep." A nurse informed me.

I nodded quietly and made my way inside.

Ema's chest was heaving.

At least she could breathe.

I knelt beside her hospital bed and took her hand just as I did hours ago.

It was soft.

Cold.

I stroked the back of her hand smoothly.

I felt her pulse beat slowly.

"Ema…"

I felt her shift and her eyelids twitch.

"Ema…" I repeated.

She wriggled in her bed and yawned.

"W-Who…are you? S-Sis…where is she?" she croaked.

"She had to go back to a meeting."

Ema opened her eyes, finally.

"Oh… Mr. Gavin. What are you doing here?"

"I was put in charge of you, Fräulein."

"Can I go home now?"

I smiled. "I'll ask."

And with that, I asked permission from the doctor and he allowed me to take her home.

I did.

And this time, I didn't use my motorcycle.

I knew how she'd react.

We drove for a good 30 minutes in my Porsche.

"Where are we going?" she asked me.

I hoped she didn't realize where I was taking her.

"Home, of course."

"_Your _home?!"

"I was put in charge of you, ja? And your sister approved of it anyway."

Ema rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I get my _own _room."

That comment made me chuckle. "Of course."

--x---x--

We arrived at my condo.

I opened the door and both of us got inside.

Ema lingered around, observing every inch of it.

"Nice, huh?" I said.

She shot me an impressed gaze. "Pretty good for a fop like you."

I led her to a hallway in front of a door. "Here's the guest room. We can get your stuff tomorrow if you like. I already requested a job leave for---"

"Klavier? What's going to happen to me?"

I bit my lip. "Nothing. You'll be fine."

"How do you know."

" 'Cause you're with _me _now."

She gave me a small grin. "G'night."


	3. The Was Just The First Night

Ema may have said "Good Night"…but she didn't have it.

She broke into a cold sweat by 3: 00 AM.

Her stomach turned, taking all ease away.

She tried to stand up but it just made her give in to more pain.

She had an extremely strong feeling of nausea.

The detective moaned in discomfort and inched herself to the end of her bed.

She staggered off, in search of the nearest sink.

EMA'S POV

I tried to get up.

Staggering off the bed.

I felt something flowing inside me.

I stood up but felt a strong pain in my abdomen.

I clutched my stomach for awhile but continued moving on.

But damn.

It hurt.

I found a door and luckily, it was the bathroom.

I doubled over but caught the edge of the sink.

I pulled my self up.

I felt like all my internal organs rush up to my throat and out.

I turned on the water in the sink, trying to wash it off.

Ow…

My head was throbbing.

Bad.

I sunk into the floor and leaned against the wall.

I ran a hand through my hair.

I felt so weak.

Like all the air inside me rushed out in a split-second.

_Deep breaths, Ema._

_Deep breaths._

_In…Two…Three…_

_Out…Two…Three…_

_In…Two…Three…_

_Out…Two…Three…_

KLAVIER'S POV

I woke up.

Noise.

Was it noise?

I threw down the sheets and got up, looking outside.

I saw lights in the guest bathroom.

I slipped out my room.

_It must be the Fräulein. _

I walked towards the room.

To see the Ema curled up against the wall.

I cleared my throat.

She looked up, slowly.

"I…"she croaked.

Her voice sounded clogged.

"Shhh..." I brought a finger to my lips. "Need help?" I stretched out my arm.

She moved her arm upwards but dropped it reluctantly.

I bent down and picked her up.

I could hear her catching her breath.

She moaned as I carried her back to her room.

I laid her down on her bed and leaned in close to her face.

"Are you okay?" I whispered in her ear.

No response.

I guess she fell back to sleep.

I walked back to my room, closing Ema's door behind me.

And went back to sleep.


	4. Are You Sure?

--xXx--

Ema Skye woke up with a jolt as she fell from the bed.

The morning light seeped into the room through the blinds.

She shielded her eyes from it and proceeded to get up from the floor.

Her breath smelled like puke and she had a throbbing head ache.

_Agh…What happened last night?_

_Was I sleep-walking?_

_Hit-my-head-and-will-have-a-headache-later sleep walking?_

The brunette changed into her red capris and green vest.

She slipped on her lab coat and headed for the door.

Her hand reached for the door when…

"Guten Morgan , fräulein…" yawned a sleepy voice.

Ema spun around. "G-Gavin?" she said in a raspy voice.

She cleared her throat.

"Where are you going?"

She shook her head. "Work."

"Nein. No you're not."

The detective turned the knob.

"Don't tell me, Gavin. I need my pay."

"I pay you."

_Good point. _Ema thought to herself.

"It doesn't matter. Papers to be filed. Cases to be stated."

"In the hospital…you don't know---"

"I'm not sick, Gavin."

"Fräulein…stop it."

"Try me."

The detective strode away to the precinct, making sure Gavin wasn't following her.

* * * * * *

An hour after Ema Skye stepped into the precinct, Klavier Gavin walked in and stuck a post-it on her back.

She hurriedly pulled it off.

The paper was black and was written on with a silver marker.

Ema read it out loud, "Are you sure, mein liebes?"

She turned her head to his office door which was open, showing him playing guitar off to one side.

The detective rolled her eyes at him and nodded a yes.

The day went by.

She finished filing the papers by 4 PM, the end of the day.

Ema walked out the front door of the precinct when she suddenly felt a pain on the right side of her head.

_Just a migraine, Skye…Leave it for now._

She walked on.

_Ugh…why does the car have to be parked so far away?!_

In the **detectives view**, the light lessened.

Her eyesight blurred.

_Migraine._

_Migraine._

_Keep walking._

_Migraine…_

Her eyesight went black.

The headache got stronger.

Ema pinched the bridge of her nose and felt around for her car.

_Ow, ow, ow…_

Her lungs filled slowly with air with her breath getting shorter.

And shorter.

And shorter.

The detective managed to open the car door.

She tried to inhale.

Hard, causing her to choke.

"He….lp!"

She gasped for a last breath.

"Hel…p…"

_Help! God…help me…_

Now her shrill cries were just in her mind.

_God…_

_Klavier…_

_Sis…_

_Help…_

And with that, Ema Skye collapsed on the ground.

"Fräulein!"

--xKLAVIERx--

I watched the fräulein collapse.

I ran to her and picked her up.

"Ema! Ema, hello? Ema!" I yelled to her face.

She let out soft choking sounds.

The detective began to turn pale.

The energy and color seeped slowly out of her.

Ema choked out whimpering sounds.

"Fräulein," I slipped my hand into her vest.

_Thank God…_

Her heart was beating.

Slowly fading…

_Oh damn…_

There was one thought on my mind how I could help.

_Fräulein, you'll kill me for this in the morning._


	5. You Were Lucky, fraulein

**AUTHOR NOTES: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I'm sure you'll see more of KLAVIEMA hints in the next one though!**

Ema Skye woke up on the prosecutor's bed.

"Fräulein, you're up."

The detective shifted her eyes to the voice.

"What happened?"

"You passed out."

Ema tried to recall.

_Did I?_

_Really?_

"Why?"

"According to the doctors---"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa…doctors?"

Klavier Gavin nodded his head.

"Took you to the hospital."

"What did they say?"

The prosecutor smiled.

"That you were lucky I knew CPR?"

Ema's eyes widened.

"What the---?"

A smile spread across his face.

"Achtung, fräulein," he walked over to her and kneeled over the bedside.

"No matter how hard you look at it, I saved your life."

Ema squinted as if she couldn't see the man clearly.

_The fop?_

_The fop saved my life?_

_IS THIS REALLY THE FOP?!_

The blonde took her hand and slowly kissed it.

"Ja it's me, Klavier Gavin. No squinting."

The detective let out a small "Hmph," before she took back her hand.

"Well, what else did they say?"

Klavier paused and swallowed back.

He thought of his words and picked them carefully.

"They said…you'll be having these symptoms daily…and that you will be experiencing emotional changes and that---"

"What happened to me?" Ema cut him off before processing all the words.

"You're sick. Anymore words?"

"Ja," she copied his accent perfectly. "What _caused _it?"

"Fräulein, it's best you don't find out."

Ema was about to say, "_But I have to know!"_ but shushed up.

He obviously didn't want her to get hurt right?

The brunette squandered her thoughts.

_Ja, Skye._

_He doesn't want you to know._

_So…Achtung!_

_He won't tell you._

_Ugh…Stupid German's rubbing off on me._

_Plus, I bet he was enjoying that CPR time anyway...  
_


	6. Starbucks, blushing and smiles

**AUTHOR NOTES: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE IDEA! ( though I protest that I can't own Klavier!)**

Ema shook her head.

A month in the fop's house was _not_ what she expected.

First, Klavier Gavin cooked pretty well (advantage).

Second, he took _way_ too long in the bathroom applying gel on his hair and tying it up into a braid. (disadvantage)

Third, he seemed to react whenever she did anything dangerous and pull her away (she wasn't sure if that was good or not).

And fourth, she blushed when he smiled—and that never used to happen.

She crossed her legs as a gust of wind hit her face fiercely.

People Park was cold and it was still in autumn.

Well, it was 7 PM and Ema's only source of heat was a lamp post shedding light on top of the park bench she was sitting on.

She rubbed her elbows and inhaled the crisp, fresh, midnight air.

Couples, children or just people passed by.

She felt like walking with them.

Her health had improved lately and she didn't even mind the small migraines she'd have before bed—or the fact that she'd wake up before dawn, searching for her Snackoos.

She straightened her black trench coat.

Ema got up to walk when she felt a warm hand reach for her wrist.

"Fräulein…what are you doing here?"

Ema raised an eyebrow. "Just 'cause I'm in your place…doesn't mean I'm not a free person."

"Yeah…but you're an extremely vulnerable person." Klavier Gavin said.

Ema took a seat again with the rockstar sitting beside her.

"So this is where you are?" he asked.

"Yuppers. Now don't go 'round stalking me. I'd hate that."

"Sure. Sure."

He was holding a cup of Starbucks coffee, steam streaming out the small hole.

"Want some?" he offered, tipping the cup in her direction.

Ema eyed him with curiosity. "Did you drink?"

Klavier shrugged, already feeling that she wouldn't take it. "Ja."

Ema looked at him again. "Fine."

She snatched it from him and pressed her lips to the cup.

Too bad he wished that it was his lips on Ema's instead of the Starbucks coffee.

It went to her throat and down.

"Mmmmm…" she moaned, when she was done. "Yum."

She handed it back. "Here."

Klavier took it back. "Let's take a walk."

He got up and offered her his hand.

Ema smiled. "You sure I'd be fine enough?" she said in a pouty tone.

"Ofcourse liebe."

"What does that mean anyway?" she asked, looking at him.

The blonde put an arm around the brunette's shoulders and walked down the stone path.

"You really don't _have _to know." He said.

The detective looked at him again but this time, he was smiling.

And with that, Ema Skye blushed her reddest and melted into his arms.


	7. hey guys I'm really sorry

Hello reader person. Haha. Hi.

I know you would like me to continue writing this story, but the truth is I can't. I'm not into the same things that I used to be and so far, I may never be. Thank you for all the support and appreciation you have given me and my stories. I love you all and hopefully, you will enjoy my new ones too. This story is discontinued and maybe there is a possibility that I will get off my lazy ass and continue it. Though I am not very into it anymore, it might show that I am writing for you guys and not what I feel like writing. I still love all of you! And you helped me become a better writer in so many ways. I'm still contributing to fanfiction through my new interests. I love you guys!

PEACE!

--- heytherestalker


End file.
